


A Smith & Wesson Christmas

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office Party, One Shot, One Shot Collection, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam Wesson and Dean Smith have become friends after their fateful meeting, successfully banishing a ghost from the building.It's now Christmas Eve, and Sam can't help but to feel a certain way...





	A Smith & Wesson Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I love you all! ❤
> 
> (My autocorrect changed "he's" to "has" several times, and I hate it lol. Fixed it!)

This...kinda blows.

Sam doesn't do this often, and while no one forced him to attend, he's just not exactly feeling the Christmas spirit for this office party.

Hmm. Spirit.

That's funny.

Spirits, ghosts, entities. Just reminds Sam of the ghost he and Dean Smith managed to bust a while ago. It was fun while it lasted. Sam tried to get him to go ghost hunting with him, but Dean had declined...at first. They've been on a few hunts together, successfully putting several souls to rest. It's harder than it looks.

No one knows of their secret double lives, and Sam's willing to keep it that way for Dean's sake. He loves his job, happy that he got his promotion. Sam is excited for his best friend. That's all they are really. Best friends now. Near death experiences tend to bring people together, and boy, did it ever! Sam would say that he and Dean are inseparable, but it's not entirely true.

Yes, they work together, but not in the same department.

Yes, they go out to eat dinner and get drinks, but it's innocent.

Yes, Sam often stays over at Dean's place and they sleep in the same bed and they kinda cuddle, but that doesn't mean anything.

(Yeah, it totally does.)

Sam sighs, sipping slowly out of his plastic red cup. This watered down excuse for alcohol is really pathetic. At least the music is nice...for Christmas time. Ugh. He only came for Dean, but he's across the room talking with potential partners. In a strange way, Sam feels...neglected.

"Hey, Wesson." Luke says. He's one of Sam's co-workers. His long blonde hair is tied up in a messy man-bun tonight. "What's up with you? You look agitated."

Sam hums, smirking. "Must be a day that ends in 'Y'."

"You need to let loose, man. Dance. Mingle. Drink more. Get laid."

"Yeah, okay."

"Dude, you've been staring at Dean Smith for a while now. You lookin' to get a piece of that?"

Sam almost spits out his drink. He stumbles. "What--I'm sorry? What did you just say?"

Luke puts his hands up in mock-surrender. He grins. "Hey, I don't judge. Everyone should be free to explore their sexuality, but you were looking at him like you wanted to devour him, man."

"Shut up." Sam grumbles. He perks up, but also pales a little when Dean stops talking with his associates, and waves at Sam. His smile is bright; Sam nearly forgets how to form words. Dean's so handsome. "Oh my fuck..."

"Holy Shit, he just waved at you."

"Yeah."

"And he's coming over here."

"Yup."

"You guys already know each other?"

"It's complicated."

"Spill all the dirty details."

"Alright, get going." Sam whispers, slightly shoving Luke out of the way as Dean comes over, one hand in his pocket and the other curled around his own cup. Sam beams at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean parrots. He discreetly gestures to the left with his head. "One of your co-workers?"

"Yeah. Luke. Major pain...in my ass."

"Seems nice. What were guys talking about? Me, I'm guessing."

Sam laughs. "Great things, I promise."

"Yeah, I bet." Dean shakes his head. His smile never falters. "Sorry I haven't talked to you a lot tonight. People keep pulling me aside to talk about work."

"Why don't we just...go somewhere quiet?" Sam has no idea why he said that, but he keeps it going, blush and all. "Get away from the party for a bit."

Surprisingly, Dean doesn't decline. He guzzles what remains in his drink, and sighs with a beautiful grin.

"Lead the way."

****

"And it just cuts off right there." Sam explains. "I'm didn't wanna tell you at first because I thought you'd freak out."

Dean smiles. "Yeah, I can see that. I mean, dreaming of me dying in several hilarious ways would probably be hard on you too. Wait, let's back up a bit. I ate a taco, and died?"

"Yeah...and you got hit by a car and peed yourself."

"Of course I did." Dean snorts.

It's not as strange as Sam expected it to be, telling Dean about the horrific yet comedic nightmares he's been having lately. It all ties in with the dreams of the two men who have their faces, but are completely different from them. Sam and Dean are their names, but Sam Wesson is still uncertain about their relationship towards each other.

Cousins? Friends? Brothers? Can't be the last one. They look at each like they're all they ever want. Hmm. Weird. Sam stares out to the city with Dean. They're on the rooftop, just talking, enjoying each other's company.

"Do you dream?" Sam asks. Dean looks at him strangely, and he realizes how stupid he sounds. "I mean about us? About...the stuff I dream about."

Dean sighs, but he nods. "I had a few...interesting dreams."

Sam gives him his full attention. "Like what?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Why?"

"Because...just because."

"I mean," Sam licks his lips, laughing. "It's not like we were doing anything like THAT, right?"

Dean looks at him with a guilty expression. Might as well put a "yes, we had sex in my dreams" sign on his forehead. Sam realizes, and blushes all over again. Dean matches him. He looks like he wants to say something, opening and closing his mouth as if to speak. But he doesn't. He turns to leave, but Sam catches his arm.

"This is ridiculous..." Dean mutters quietly, not looking at him.

"What is? Tell me, Dean. Please."

"I can't...I can't look at you and not feel anything." Dean says. He finally looks at him. It's sincere. "I see your face--your perfect face--and I wanna kiss it. I feel so many things for you, Sam, and it scares the Hell outta me. I feel like it's always been there, and I'm just now noticing it. It's crazy, right? You and I, together?"

"Dean--"

"Just tell me I'm not alone in this." He begs. "Please..."

Sam pulls Dean closer to him, hugging him tight. Dean puts his arms around him too, and it just feels right. This whole thing feels right. "I feel the same way, Dean. I know how you feel. Whenever you're around, I just--I have the urge to hug you and stuff..."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff..."

Dean looks up at Sam with a soft smile. "Like...a kiss, or...?"

"A lot of things." Sam answers, pressing his lips to Dean's. They kiss, breathing into each other's mouths, exploring like they've done this thousands of times. When they pull back, they're both breathless and grinning. "A lot."

"You know, Wesson, we could leave this party and head to my place and no one would notice."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Dean answers, pulling on Sam's tie. He yanks him down for another kiss. "So let's get to work."

Sam grins, unable to contain his excitement.


End file.
